<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WMR: Rewrite by Ozyshooketh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734436">WMR: Rewrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozyshooketh/pseuds/Ozyshooketh'>Ozyshooketh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Forest (Warriors), F/F, F/M, Found Family, Future Fic, It's been decades since the canon series so i think that counts?, Kinda?, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV Multiple, ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), no skyclan unfortunately, will update the tags as neccasary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozyshooketh/pseuds/Ozyshooketh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystalpaw, a medicine cat in training, hasn't had the best life within ShadowClan. With little to no kin and an unpredictable leader, her loyalty has begun to waver. Shadowclan seems to feel less and less like home by the day...</p><p>Vixenpaw's life has always been hard from the beginning, but since she started training in the Dark Forest, it feels like the pressure is tenfold. She still has her best friend at her side, but with the Dark Forest's ever increasing presence, can it really last?</p><p>Ashpaw has never been enough, in the eyes of ThunderClan. Wanting to prove himself more than ever but having no way to do so, he's fallen to the wayside, especially when compared to his best friend. He hasn't given up yet but he's losing hope. Will there ever be a place for him in Thunderclan? </p><p>-</p><p>Will (hopefully) update every other wednesday!</p><p>(Currently more or less on hiatus)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allegiances 1.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THUNDERCLAN</b>
</p><p>
  <em> LEADER </em>
</p><p>-Echostar; a brown and light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes - 28 moons</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> DEPUTY </em>
</p><p>-Speckleclaw; a fluffy gray tom with dark gray spots and blue eyes - 31 moons</p><p> <em> -apprentice: Blossompaw; a brown and light brown she-cat with dark brown markings and pink eyes - 7 moons </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MEDICINE CAT </em>
</p><p>-Briarwing; a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes - 24 moons</p><p> <em> -Snowpaw; a white she-cat with blue eyes - 11 moons </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WARRIORS </em>
</p><p>-Shadeheart; a fluffy smoke she-cat with dark blue eyes - 53 moons</p><p> <em> -apprentice: Nightpaw, a black she-cat with white paws and green eyes - 6 moons </em></p><p> </p><p>-Timberheart; a brown and light brown tom with green eyes - 19 moons</p><p> </p><p>-Slatehawk; a bluish gray and light gray she-cat with a dark gray stripe down her back and blue eyes - 15 moons</p><p> </p><p>-Lionfrost; a large, fluffy gold and white tom with piercing blue eyes - 14 moons</p><p> <em> -apprentice: Hazelpaw, a dark brown and light brown tom with green eyes - 6 moons </em></p><p> </p><p>-Stormberry; a gray and off-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes - 13 moons</p><p>
  <em>  -apprentice: Ashpaw; a gray and white tom and green eyes - 7 moons </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Cherrytooth; a white tom with red spotting and yellow eyes - 25 moons</p><p>
  <em>  -apprentice: Creampaw; a cream and white tabby tom with yellow eyes - 9 moons </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Flintmask; a gray tabby she-cat with a white belly and gray eyes - 19 moons</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  -Vixenpaw; a red-orange, tan and white she-cat with yellow-blue eyes - 7 moons </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> QUEENS </em>
</p><p>-Cherrysnow; a short-furred cream and reddish brown she-cat with honey-colored eyes - 27 moons</p><p> <em> -kit: Drizzlekit; a light gray tom with dark gray speckling and blue eyes - 1 half moon </em></p><p>
  <em>  -kit: Wheatkit; a cream she-kit with dark blue eyes - 1 half moon </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ELDERS </em>
</p><p>-Gingerberry; a ginger and white tabby she-cat with rose-colored eyes - 97 moons</p><p> </p><p>-Fawnstep; a light ginger tabby tom with light yellow eyes - 85 moons</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SHADOWCLAN</b>
</p><p>
  <em> LEADER </em>
</p><p>-Bearstar; a large, fluffy brown tom with brown eyes - 57 moons</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> DEPUTY </em>
</p><p>-Snagfang; a large black and white tom with green eyes - 43 moons</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MEDICINE CAT </em>
</p><p>-Ravenheart; a fluffy black and white she-cat with messy fur and honey-colored eyes, 39 moons</p><p> <em> -apprentice: Crystalpaw, a short, chubby short-furred white and gray she-cat with a stubby tail and blue eyes - 7 moons </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WARRIORS </em>
</p><p>-Soaringlight; a lean, short-furred white and black she-cat with blue eyes - 27 moons</p><p> </p><p>-Marigoldheart; a gold and off-white tabby she-cat with brown eyes - 13 moons</p><p> </p><p>-Mousepelt; a fluffy gray tom with brown splotches and green eyes - 13 moons</p><p> </p><p>-Whitedawn; a fluffy white and cream tom with rose-colored eyes - 28 moons</p><p> </p><p>-Darkpelt; a gray and dark gray tom with a white snout and green eyes - 21 moons</p><p>
  <em>  -apprentice: Nightpaw, a pure black she-cat with yellow eyes - 6 moons </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> QUEENS </em>
</p><p>-Daisyheart; a soft, fluffy cream and white she-cat with blue eyes - 34 moons</p><p> <em> -kit: Cowkit, a fluffy white tom with black splotches and green eyes - 1 half moon </em></p><p>
  <em>  -kit: Sunkit, a white and gold tabby she-kit and green eyes - 1 half moon </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Barkbelly; a short-furred dark brown and white she-cat with brown eyes - 28 moons</p><p>
  <em>  -kit: Asterkit, a grayish-brown and white tabby she-kit with bluish green eyes - 1 half moon </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  -kit: Bramblekit; a dark brown tom with brown eyes - 1 half moon </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  -kit: Cedarkit; a light brown and white tom with brown eyes - 1 half moon </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ELDERS </em>
</p><p>-Flashjaw; a light gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes - 87 moons</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>WINDCLAN</b>
</p><p>
  <em> LEADER </em>
</p><p>-Stonestar; a large, fluffy gray tabby tom with green eyes - 43 moons</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> DEPUTY </em>
</p><p>-Mangoskies; a golden-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes - 31 moons</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MEDICINE CAT </em>
</p><p>-Sweetfrost; a light colored calico she-cat with light yellow eyes - 24 moons</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RIVERCLAN</b>
</p><p>
  <em> LEADER </em>
</p><p>-Icestar; a white tom with light gray speckling and blue eyes - 26 moons</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> DEPUTY </em>
</p><p>-Fernberry; a grayish brown and off-white tabby tom with brown eyes - 35 moons</p><p> <em> -Nettlepaw; a gray and black she-cat with white paws and green eyes - 10 moons </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MEDICINE CAT </em>
</p><p>-Hawkthroat; a fluffy dark brown tabby she-cat with a white throat and yellow-green eyes - 42 moons</p><p>
  <em>  -apprentice: Robinpaw; a fluffy orange and white she-cat with darker orange markings and green eyes - 8 moons </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! About the allegiances and how small they are;</p><p>My clans are about large, each about 30 to 50 cats (mostly to avoid inbreeding as much as possible), so to avoid taking forever to come with names for every cat, i'll be adding a few more background cats every time i update the allegiances. Hope that explains that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Marigoldheart took a deep breath as she waited by the camp entrance, the moon shimmering on her golden pelt. Her heart was racing. This really was it, huh? She was leaving behind the only home she'd ever known… but it was for the best. Shadowclan wouldn't be safe for her and the kits she'd have one day- not with Bearstar in charge. Her and Mousepelt… they'd make a new life for themselves, all on their own. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But she wouldn't do it without Mousepelt. No, if the gray and brown tom didn't show up… she'd stay. There was no point, without him. After everything, she couldn't imagine leaving without her mate by her side. She flicked her ear, hoping to hear him arrive soon. That was why she waited there after all, uneasy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if Mousepelt didn't want to come? What if all this was a mistake, and Mousepelt didn't really choose her in the end? What if he went back to that Thunderclan she-cat? Was this all really a mistake? What if- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Marigoldheart wasn't given another heartbeat to wonder as just like that, Mousepelt was at her side. He sat down, placing his paw on her's. "Marigoldheart," the tom mewed, "I came. Are you… ready for this?" He asked quietly, concerned though there wasn't a smidge of judgement nor pity in his voice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Marigoldheart smiled at him, internally shaking her head for having such ridiculous thoughts. </em> Of course he wasn't going to change his mind now. We're mates now aren't we? <em> Marigoldheart nodded, determined. "I'm ready. And you?" She asked in return. "I'm ready," Mousepelt mewed, intertwining his tail with hers. "Of course," Marigoldheart purred, rubbing her head against his, causing the tom to chuckle. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Well, let's go then," Mousepelt purred, getting on his feet once more, Marigoldheart following soon after. Marigoldheart padded along, making her way through the bramble with Mousepelt at her side, but not before she looked back at the camp once more, a pang of sadness suddenly coursing through her heart. Even if this was for the best… she'd miss this place. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She shook her head, noticing Mousepelt looking at her, clearly concerned at her staring. "You alright, Marigold?" He asked. She looked back to him and continued walking with a nod. "Yeah, i'm okay," Marigoldheart- no, Marigold mewed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye, Shadowclan… <em> she thought, solemnly walking away from her first and only home. </em>May starclan light your path.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rain poured from the skies, soaking into Crystalpaw's pelt, dark stormy clouds hovering from above and blocking out the sky. <em> I suppose it fits, </em>Crystalpaw thought bitterly as she stared at the corpse of her clanmate.</p><p> </p><p>"Shadowclan," Bearstar announced from atop the Pinebranch, "we have… sad news, today," he continued, staring ahead and pointedly avoiding looking at the corpse. There was no softness in his voice, no mourning, just a practiced quiet. Crystalpaw wondered if he felt anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Marigoldheart and Mousepelt, our newest warriors, found Daisyheart on the side of the Thunderpath, having already died before they found her. And with heavy hearts… we will hold vigil for our fallen friend. May starclan light her path," Bearstar mewed. When he finished talking, there were no murmurs echoing through camp. Just the sound of raindrops and the quiet sobs of two kits.</p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw was never close to Daisyheart, no, but any life lost was a tragedy. Something that should have been prevented. Daisyheart's kits, they didn't deserve to lose their mother. Her clanmates, they didn't deserve to lose their friend. <em> No one does. </em>Crystalpaw's job would be to prevent things like this. Why couldn't she do that now? What made Bearstar or Ravenheart or anyone think she'd be able to do it ever?</p><p> </p><p>"There wasn't anything to be done," a raspy voice mewed from her left. Crystalpaw looked over to see Ravenheart, a distant look on the elder she-cat's face. "Not even I could save her at that point. It was her fate." Crystalpaw didn't have a reply. <em> There's nothing to say. </em></p><p> </p><p>So she said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>No one did.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, kit! You ought to be awake by now, it's nearly sunup," a voice grumbled in Crystalpaw's ear, though she tried to ignore it. <em> Don't wanna get up yet... </em></p><p> </p><p>And so Crystalpaw awoke with a startled 'umph!', having been shoved out of her very comfortable moss nest in favor of lying on the cold, dirt ground. Crystalpaw glared up at whatever- or really, whoever- pushed her, though all she got was an amused purr.</p><p> </p><p><em> Rude, </em>Crystalpaw thought. As her eyes focused, she could clearly see it was just Ravenheart, her mentor who was sitting beside her nest, a slight grin on her face. "Well then, kit, I suppose you have no choice but to get up now. Let's go gather some herbs then, shall we?" Despite the questioning voice, Crystalpaw knew she wasn't being given a choice.</p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw looked away and glared, getting up none-the-less, grumbling out a small "yes, Ravenheart," as she got to her paws. Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Ravenheart too got up and turned around, padding out the den with Crystalpaw a pawstep behind her.</p><p> </p><p>There weren't many cats in the clearing, it was barely sunup, of course- <em> why </em> Ravenheart thought any cat needed to be up before sunup, Crystalpaw would never know- so most of them would still be curled up in their dens. There were a few cats up though, Snagfang and what was likely about to be the dawn patrol. The warriors gathered around looked how Crystalpaw felt, that being <em> tired. </em>Snagfang was relentless though, nearly as much as Bearstar himself. Crystalpaw felt a little bad for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Kit? Whatcha looking at?" Ravenheart's raspy voice called out, alerting Crystalpaw to the fact she'd stopped in her tracks. The white medicine cat apprentice snapped to attention and ran over to her mentor, huffing a little at the sudden use of energy.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothin', Ravenheart… sorry for getting distracted," Crystalpaw mewed quietly. "It's fine, kit," Ravenheart mewed back, sounding oddly… surprised? Crystalpaw didn't know what to make of it. Despite pretty much living with Ravenheart her whole life, the medicine cat still confused her sometimes. That was just how Ravenheart was, though. Crystalpaw doubted any other cat would understand.</p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw just nodded, the two of them about to swiftly make their way out of camp when they heard a sudden, shrill cry.</p><p> </p><p>"OW!"</p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw ears pricked, making a full body turn to where the noise came from. <em> What the Foxdung?! What was that? </em> Ravenheart reacted similarly, uttering something about starclan before taking off in the direction of the nursery. <em> Hold on! </em>Crystalpaw didn't want to be left behind so she quickly took off after her mentor.</p><p> </p><p>Panting as she finally made it to the nursery, now at least a couple tail-lengths behind Ravenheart, Crystalpaw was both panicking and a little bit peeved. She was hunched over, still panting, and at this rate, just going to gather the stupid herbs at way-too-early-in-the-day would have been preferred!</p><p> </p><p>She was kind of worried, though. What if something really bad happened? And if Ravenheart and her weren't in camp…</p><p> </p><p><em>Agh, nevermind!</em> Crystalpaw thought, frustrated. Ravenheart was ahead, her tail curled around a crying, golden-colored kit. <em>That one is Sunkit, right? She's… one of the kits who lost their mother yesterday… </em>Crystalpaw frowned slightly, her heart dropping at the reminder.</p><p> </p><p>She felt for the kit, who was currently sobbing into Ravenheart's tail. Crystalpaw lost her mother too, before she'd even opened her eyes. And her father… Crystalpaw wasn't as close with him as she wished, but it still hurt when he died. Crystalpaw thought about going over, maybe talking to her… <em> no. </em> Crystalpaw- she really shouldn't, probably. She wasn't any good as a medicine cat or comforting others like Ravenheart. <em> And who'd really want to relate to me? </em>A slight bitterness washed over her. She took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>"B-bramblekit c-clawed me!" Sunkit wailed, leading the tom-kit in question to bristle further. "YOU'RE SUCH A CRYBABY! YOU'RE ALWAYS WAILING ON AND ON ABOUT YOUR MOM! GET OVER IT, SHE'S <em> DEAD!" </em>Bramblekit hissed, his tone well and truly venomous. Asterkit and Barkbelly gasped, the den going quiet for a moment as both Ravenheart and Crystalpaw glared at the kit, (even though no one could see Crystalpaw as it were.)</p><p> </p><p>"Bramblekit! What has gotten into you?! Apologize right now!" Barkbelly scolded, the queen bristling up in anger and shame. "NO! Stay away from her, you fox-hearted flea-brain! If you take a step towards her, I'll- I'll claw your tail off!" Cowkit hissed angrily, and Crystalpaw silently agreed with the sentiment, not even bothering to restrain a hiss.</p><p> </p><p>How could a cat- much less a <em> kit- </em>say something so cruel to any cat?! Cats will be cruel, Crystalpaw learned that lesson first-paw, but she still couldn't understand it. She didn't want to either. Crystalpaw would have reprimanded Bramblekit to Starclan and back, if she were more involved. Ravenheart was more civil though, even if Crystalpaw personally thought Bramblekit deserved whatever verbal lashing he got. "You two, break it up," Ravenheart sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Barkbelly, keep an eye on your kit and make <em> sure </em>this never happens again. I'll be taking Sunkit back to the medicine den now," and with that, Ravenheart picked up Sunkit and padded out the den, Crystalpaw swiftly getting out of the way. Her and Ravenheart made eye contact on the way out, but no words were exchanged. At least, not externally. Ravenheart's expression said all it needed to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why didn't you come in? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter is a day late because i thought yesterday was tuesday and not wednesday, but here it is! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystalpaw looked away from her mentor as Ravenheart padded back to the medicine den with Sunkit's scruff in her jaws, the tiny golden she-kit's tail pressed to her own stomach. Crystalpaw didn't have an answer to Ravenheart's question. Instead, she padded into the clearing and scanned the area, not wanting to have the inevitable long, questioning and likely eye-opening conversation with Ravenheart just yet. When her eyes landed on an orange-and-white pelt, her face lit up and quickly sprinted over in her excitement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Marigoldheart! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The newly-made warrior she-cat was staring off distantly as if in her own little world, but Crystalpaw didn't notice, slowing down as she neared the other she-cat. Marigoldheart looked over in surprise, startled, but she quickly calmed down seeing that it was only Crystalpaw. "Marigoldheart!" Crystalpaw started, somehow not panting despite running across the clearing. "What're you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Marigoldheart seemed to think for a moment, not quite smiling. "Oh… nothing. I'm fine, Crystalpaw. Do you need something?" Marigoldheart asked. Crystalpaw furrowed her brows, analysing Marigoldheart but seemed to let it go a moment later. "No, i just wanted to hang out with you… and get away from Ravenheart…" Crystalpaw muttered the last part under her breath, but Marigoldheart heard it anyway and let out an amused purr. Crystalpaw silently flushed under her pelt at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, don't worry, I'm sure beside me is the <em> last </em> place she'd check," Marigoldheart purred, and Crystalpaw flushed further, her ears drooping in embarrassment. <em> I'm not with her that often, am i? And why should it matter anyways! We're best friends! I can be by her as often as I want! </em>Crystalpaw thought stubbornly, puffing up her cheeks. Marigoldheart chuckled slightly, but soon looked away, going back to staring off distantly. Crystalpaw followed her gaze and found Mousepelt, chatting with another warrior about something or other. Crystalpaw glared at the tom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. Him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw huffed indignantly, sitting down as she continued to glare. Mousepelt didn't really do anything, or at least, anything that'd be overly offensive to the white-and-gray medicine cat apprentice. But…<em> he's always hogging Marigoldheart's time! </em> Crystalpaw didn't know what gave Mousepelt the idea that <em> he </em> was Marigoldheart's best friend, but he ought to know he was wrong. The clan always insisted he and Marigoldheart were hopelessly in love when they thought no one was listening. Crystalpaw <em> personally </em> thought Marigoldheart could do better.</p><p> </p><p>Mousepelt looked over, and smiled when he and Marigoldheart made eye-contact, but he quickly looked away awkwardly when he saw Crystalpaw's glare. Crystalpaw smiled smugly when he turned away. Marigoldheart sighed and frowned at Crystalpaw when she noticed what had happened, raising an eyebrow as if to ask <em> and why'd you do that, exactly? </em>Crystalpaw huffed and looked away. "What? He was staring!" She mewed indignantly, licking one paw to signal that she didn't care, even if she really did. Marigoldheart sighed again, quieter this time, and got to her paws, giving Crystalpaw an awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Crystalpaw… i really appreciate you coming over here to talk to me, but…" Marigoldheart's smile fell and Crystalpaw frowned. "I need some time alone, okay?" And with that, the golden she-cat got up and padded away, Crystalpaw frowning as she left. Marigoldheart said something to Mousepelt, and the two walked off and out of camp. <em> Well then. I guess 'alone time' actually means 'time with Mousepelt,' </em>Crystalpaw thought, holding back a glare. Head hanging low, Crystalpaw padded back to the medicine den.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, when Crystalpaw returned to the medicine den, Ravenheart didn't lecture her about how Crystalpaw 'needed to embrace her role as a medicine cat' and 'talk to other cats' because she'll 'need to get used to being relied on by her clanmates.' In fact, when Crystalpaw padded inside the den to see Sunkit asleep with some cobwebs and herbs over her eye and shoulder, Ravenheart was sorting herbs beside the kit, her mentor being eerily quiet. Crystalpaw sat beside her, looking up at the elder she-cat, but Ravenheart remained silent. She had that distant look in her eyes, not at all dissimilar to the one she had during Daisyheart's funeral.</p><p> </p><p>"It feels like tragedy after tragedy," Ravenheart muttered abruptly, breaking the gentle quiet of the den. Despite that, though… Crystalpaw couldn't help but agree. The younger she-cat looked down at her paws, unsure of what to say yet again. The feeling frustrated her endlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunkit will be fine, by the way," Ravenheart mewed, "her face won't even scar if given enough time to heal, luckily for her. The real issue is where Bramblekit clawed her shoulder." Ravenheart grimaced. "It'd reached into her neck somewhat, which is… harder to heal. It could cause breathing issues for her in the future if not healed properly." Crystalpaw returned the grimace, feeling upset at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw knew how bad it could get, with neck injuries. Tearing a cat's neck out was one of the quickest ways to kill someone, and if anyone noticed Sunkit's injury in battle, they'd be sure to take advantage of it.</p><p> </p><p>Most apprentices wouldn't learn anything like this for a long, long time, until they encountered it in battle. But for medicine cat apprentices, fatal injuries were practically lesson one. After all, it was one of the most important things for any medicine cat to know in an emergency. This information, like most things that came with being a medicine cat apprentice, Crystalpaw thinks she could've gone without. Knowing all the bloodiest and most gruesome ways to kill a cat wasn't especially <em> fun. </em></p><p> </p><p>Either way, Crystalpaw was glad recovery was possible for the young kit. Sunkit would likely get out of the situation without much more than a bit of scarring, physical and mental. <em> But there has to be some sort of catch… </em></p><p> </p><p>"And for her to heal properly, she'll need to stay in the den for around five sunrises," Ravenheart mewed, having apparently finished sorting her herbs and making her way to sit by the kit in question.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There it is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw paled at the thought of having to share a space with a kit for multiple days at a time. By no means was it the worst draw back, and for sure a kit was not the worst company a cat could keep, but <em> still. </em>Kits were… loud, and obnoxious, and they screamed and cried a lot. Crystalpaw certainly wouldn't want to live with one.</p><p> </p><p>Ravenheart gave her an amused look, seeming to sense her dismay with the situation, or maybe she just saw Crystalpaw's expression. Either way, she purred, "come now, kit, don't give me that look. You were in the nursery just a few moons ago!" Crystalpaw was <em> not </em> cheered up by the sentiment. "Who knows, kit. Maybe this will be good for you," Ravenheart continued, seemingly not getting the hint. Crystalpaw rolled her eyes.</p><p><br/>Crystalpaw didn't think it would be 'good for her' in any way. It'd just be five <em> very </em>irritating sunrises, and then everything would be back to normal, just her and Ravenheart in the medicine den with the occasional visitor, as it should be. Crystalpaw really doubted it'd go any differently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning after Sunkit's injury, Crystalpaw had reluctantly stirred from her sleep at the feel of Ravenheart's cold nose against her side. "You don't want me to shove you out of your nest again, do you, kit?" Ravenheart had chirped, which was a definite factor in Crystalpaw's choice to just get up already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No thanks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she'd thought at the idea of being forcefully awoken once more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll just get up on my own. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw stretched her stubby legs with a yawn, licking the inside of her mouth to get rid of the sleep-taste, before looking around the den. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravenheart was busy with… something. From her spot in the den, Crystalpaw couldn't tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly her mentor was doing, but whatever she was doing, she was using her paws for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she's working on some medicine for Sunkit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The kit in question, however, was fast asleep in her own temporary moss nest, whining slightly as she slept. Crystalpaw doubted any other cat would notice, but Ravenheart seemed to be keeping an eye on the kit as she worked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunkit must be having a nightmare. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw was tempted to simply wake the kit, but she wasn't sure it was her place, so she kept her paws to herself. Ravenheart noticed her hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say, we were going to fetch some herbs yesterday, weren't we? Why don't you go do that now, kit?" Ravenheart mewed, her eyes suddenly focused on her work. Crystalpaw's eyes widened, glaring in shock and indignantation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wasn't staring at her paws a moment ago! That snakey, slippery, little-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? Why me?!" Crystalpaw yowled aloud, now pouting. Ravenheart looked back at her with a smirk. "Oh, so you'd rather stay and watch Sunkit, then?" Ravenheart mewed, Crystalpaw quickly blurting out a "no!" in response. Ravenheart's tone was full of snark, knowing fully well which Crystalpaw would pick. Crystalpaw </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>letting Ravenheart be right, but- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh! Why does she have to be so- so right about everything all the time?! It's not fair! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw groaned. "Fine! I'll go get the stupid herbs," she grumbled. Ravenheart let out an amused purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for being so agreeable," Ravenheart purred, smiling smugly. "Now, why don't you head down to Thunderclan territory and collect me some borage and tansy? I've been running low and meaning to get some more." Crystalpaw pouted but nodded in agreement. If it were up to her, Crystalpaw wouldn't go anywhere near Thunderclan but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. "Yes, Ravenheart," she grumbled, padding out the den though her eyes were still bleary with sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around the camp, it was clear Ravenheart had woken her up later in the day than usual. Cats were bustling around camp, warriors were bringing back fresh-kill, kits were playing beside the nursery, and queens were gossiping amongst themselves. There was still that gentle morning light, making it clear it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>late in the day- Ravenheart's words, not Crystalpaw's- but at least the sun was out. Sunlight barely reached the ground in small patches, Shadowclan's large, shady trees mostly covering it, but it was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, atop the Pine Branch, sat Bearstar, his brown eyes glaring down at each and every cat in the clearing. The look made Crystalpaw's fur prickle. However, he seemed focused on Snagfang, who was currently bringing in some fresh-kill with Whitedawn and Darkpelt at his heels. Barkbelly, meanwhile, watched Bearstar from afar, her eyes unfocused. Crystalpaw often forgot Bearstar was the father to her kits. They really never did act like mates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw heaved out a small sigh as she made her way out the medicine den, not missing her chance to glare up at Bearstar. He didn't notice, of course, but it was the thought that counts. As she looked around some more, she spotted Marigoldheart's golden pelt again. Crystalpaw's eyes lit up, as they always did when the younger she-cat saw her best friend, cheerily padding over to the other she-cat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ravenheart won't mind if i stop for just a moment, right?, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw decided. "Marigoldheart! What're you-?" Crystalpaw was abruptly cut off by Marigoldheart getting up to leave, frowning at Mousepelt from across the clearing as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Crystalpaw, not right now," Marigoldheart mewed, her tone firm. And just like that, the young warrior was off, walking over to where Mousepelt stood. Crystalpaw frowned, her ears drooping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess i won't need to stop, then... </span>
  </em>
  <span>It hurt more than Crystalpaw cared to admit. Now throughly upset, Crystalpaw trekked off and out of camp, distantly murmuring about "stupid Ravenheart, sending me off to gather herbs in the first place…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw didn't see the weird stares or glares in her direction as she left, but she knew they were there. It was nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw had always found the Thunderclan territory was… weird. And more importantly, oddly familiar. It was just a forest, just like Shadowclan, but it was different, in a weird way. Sunlight covered the ground in several spots, leaving Crystalpaw's pelt feeling warm as she passed through the forest. The ground was different even, less marshy than back at Shadowclan. Crystalpaw didn't hate it though, unlike some of her clanmates. It was kind of… nice. And Ravenheart thought the same way, so it couldn't be too weird!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw huffed at her thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yea! It's not that weird. Probably. Anyways, where was I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw gazed around the forest, suddenly feeling very lost. She wasn't used to Thunderclan territory by any means, in fact, she kinda avoided it, mostly because it was weird and all that. She already had some borage, at least, but she still needed some tansy… </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe… that way? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw started wandering off in some random direction, opening her mouth slightly to smell without dropping the borage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait! That smells like a Thunderclan cat-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw's eyes widened, and before she even had a moment to think, a white cat lept out of a bush towards her, quickly tackling her to the ground and pinning her with a hiss, Crystalpaw screaming in surprise. "Ah! Lemme go, lemme go!-" she squeaked, trying in vain to quick the cat in the stomach, but her stubby legs barely touched the cat's stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing in Thunderclan territory?!" The cat- </span>
  <em>
    <span>she-cat?-</span>
  </em>
  <span> hissed, her blue eyes meeting Crystalpaw's own. "I'm willing to let you go since you're just a kit, but you better get out of here and not come back!" The Thunderclan cat continued, and Crystalpaw immediately took offense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>First they tackle me without even checking to see what i was doing, and now they call me a kit?! Rude!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! and I'm not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm a medicine cat apprentice!" Crystalpaw hissed back, squirming in the cat's grip. They raised an eyebrow, before seeing the borage Crystalpaw had previously dropped. "Oh," they mewed. After a moment, their eyes widened. "I knew you seemed familiar! You're Crystalpaw, Shadowclan's new medicine cat apprentice!" Crystalpaw puffed up her cheeks. "If I seemed familiar, why did you tackle me?!" She hissed in response, leading the other cat to roll their eyes at her. "Well I didn't notice until </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>I tackled you, obviously." Crystalpaw 'hmphed' and looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down over there, fuzz-for-brains," the thunderclan cat huffed, amused. They got off of Crystalpaw, the smaller of the two near aggressively grooming herself as soon as the other got off. "I'm Snowpaw, Thunderclan's medicine cat apprentice," the cat- Snowpaw mewed, a little bit of pride shining in her eyes at the mention of Thunderclan. "Sorry for tackling you," she added on after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw wasn't really angry anymore, but continued to look away as if she were. Snowpaw snorted at the display. "Well, i'd introduce myself, but you clearly already know who I am," Crystalpaw mewed, peeking at the other she-cat who was smiling almost fondly. Crystalpaw wasn't really sure what to make of that. "So, what are you doing here anyways?" Snowpaw asked, causing Crystalpaw flushed under her pelt at the sudden reminder. "I need to find some tansy!" Crystalpaw shrieked, quickly pacing around to try and gather up her borage from before. "How about I help you find some? As an apology for earlier," Snowpaw suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw turned to the other she-cat, her eyes lit up. "Really?!- I mean, that'll do," Crystalpaw mewed, trying to keep cool, but it was clear Snowpaw didn't buy it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh. Me and my big mouth, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw groaned internally. "Follow me," Snowpaw chirped. Having already gathered up all the borage, Crystalpaw nodded and followed the taller she-cat through the brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was already getting darker by the time Crystalpaw had properly gathered up enough borage and tansy with Snowpaw's help. They might have gone a little slower than strictly necessary, pacing out the process with conversations about this or that, but Crystalpaw couldn't say she regretted it. It'd been a long time since anyone really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to Crystalpaw, other than Ravenheart or Marigoldheart. Like Thunderclan territory itself it was… oddly nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say, Crystalpaw," Snowpaw had started as they approached the border, "if you don't mind me asking, what's up with you and Ravenheart? From what little I've seen, you two seem pretty close for a new apprenticeship." Crystalpaw was quiet for a moment, deciding on whether or not she should tell Snowpaw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well… it's fine, right? It's not like it's a secret or anything. And if it were, I don't think Snowpaw would tell anyone. It's fine!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, technically she's my aunt, but she pretty much raised me herself. I've just about lived in the medicine den my whole life even though I only became an apprentice last moon," Crystalpaw mewed with a huff. Snowpaw's face went carefully blank, as if remembering something, only mewing out a small "oh." Crystalpaw tilted her head, confused, but didn't ask. Crystalpaw suddenly felt familiar wet earth under her paws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Crystalpaw mewed abruptly. "We're at the border!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snowpaw snapped to attention again, looking over at the border without that weird look on her face anymore. "Yup, we sure are. I guess this is goodbye for now?" Snowpaw mewed, smiling slightly. Crystalpaw nodded, properly getting all her herbs together as she began to cross. "Wait!" Snowpaw called out, causing Crystalpaw to pause. "Let's meet here again when you have time!" The taller she-cat continued. Crystalpaw smiled a little and nodded, before taking off once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw padded into camp, a spring in her step and a slight smile on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today wasn't so bad, even if I did have to go gather herbs. It was kinda fun, even. That's new. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was sundown at that point, and there was little light in the sky, so Crystalpaw considered herself lucky to get back before night time. However, her smile immediately dropped when she saw Bearstar's brown pelt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was staring down at Ravenheart, Crystalpaw's mentor hissing venomously at the large tom, ears pinned and back arched. Bearstar wasn't particularly happy either, if his angry expression and fluffed up fur were anything to go by. Both cats' claws were unsheathed, Ravenheart's fangs bared at the tom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What were they talking about? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw wanted to stand up the leader as well, but her paws were frozen where she stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're an old fool, Bearstar, and anyone who believes otherwise is just as foolish as you. You ought to pray that Starclan accepts you when you meet your end," Ravenheart hissed, pure and utter hatred dripping from her voice. Bearstar growled in response. "And you're so wise, aren't you, old bat? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>ought to pray to Starclan that you don't end up there yourself. I know what's best for my clan," the leader hissed, his muscles tense. Crystalpaw's eyes narrowed, her heart pounding in her chest anxiously. "We'll see," Ravenheart hissed with a sense of finality, padding away and back to the medicine cat den. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bearstar didn't see the shaking medicine cat apprentice, walking back to his den as well. Crystalpaw scattered as soon he left, running with shaking limbs to Ravenheart, and thus, the medicine den. She was still shaking when she walked in, with anger or fear, Crystalpaw couldn't tell, but she tried to gain her composure as she walked in. Ravenheart whipped around to face her, looking as if she hadn't been verbally fighting with Bearstar just a moment ago. Crystalpaw thought she was doing pretty okay at not looking like she'd just witnessed said verbal fight, but her fear scent clearly gave her away. Or something. Crystalpaw couldn't tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Did something happen, kit?" Ravenheart asked softly, carefully. "No! I mean. No," Crystalpaw mewed back, feeling as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. "Nothing happened, Ravenheart," she muttered. Ravenheart could see right through her, but for a moment, she didn't say anything. "It's okay, kit. He was just trying to scare me. He's… like that," Ravenheart huffed, looking away for just a heartbeat. Crystalpaw padded closer and slumped over in relief, Ravenheart's tail curling around her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll take care of the herbs, it's been a long day," Ravenheart mewed softly. Crystalpaw leaned into her, nodding with a small "mm." Ravenheart got up to get the herbs which had been dropped at the den's entrance, and Crystalpaw reluctantly got up, dragging herself into her nest. "And you'll watch Sunkit tomorrow, hmm?" Ravenheart asked as well. Crystalpaw didn't even process the words and just 'mm'd' again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw couldn't see it, her eyes having already shut tight, but Ravenheart smiled softly, her tail curling around her paws. "Goodnight, kit," she whispered, "sweet dreams." And with that, she got to putting away the herbs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update: No chapter next week unfortunately, but the next chapter should be out by the 2nd of september!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright morning light shined through the medicine cat den entrance, lighting up the inside with soft, fuzzy light. Crystalpaw stared out the den from where she sat, the small medicine cat apprentice's pelt fluffed up slightly and her face scrunched up; her ears flat against her head, she flicked her tail stubby tail in annoyance. Sunkit laid beside her, the she-kit laying in her moss bed. The kit's eyes were slightly glazed over, staring distantly. </p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw <em> didn't </em>want to be kitsitting, ever, but unfortunately for her, there was no arguing with Ravenheart. The elder she-cat insisted upon her staying in camp and watching Sunkit as opposed to going herb gathering.</p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw thought it was odd seeing as Ravenheart had sent her out to gather herbs just a sunrise ago, but having decided it probably had something to do with last night, Crystalpaw chose not to question her too extensively about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You already agreed to watch her anyways," Ravenheart had mewed as she headed out. "That doesn't count! I was half-asleep," Crystalpaw argued. "Of course, kit," Ravenheart purred in response, "but you still need to watch her. Got it, kit?" Crystalpaw begrudgingly nodded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't," Crystalpaw murmured grumpily at the memory, pawing at the ground. Sunkit looked up at her, expression somewhere between confused and tired. "Hmm?" Sunkit murmured, quiet. "Nothing," Crystalpaw replied quickly. "Just thinking about a particularly annoying cat I know." Despite Crystalpaw's words, and even her annoyed tone, there was a certain fondness in her voice. Ravenheart did get on her nerves a lot, but Crystalpaw could never hate her. Even if she could absolutely be annoyed and mad at her.</p><p> </p><p>Sunkit seemed to catch on though. She didn't quite smile, but it was a close thing. "It must be nice," Sunkit murmured, "I wish i had someone like that. There was mama…" Sunkit trailed off and Crystalpaw looked away, unable to face the kit. She didn't know what to say. Ravenheart was always so good at dealing with emotions and working cats through their problems, and Crystalpaw… wasn't. It was probably a medicine cat thing. Crystalpaw was never good at medicine cat things. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Crystalpaw all but blurted out, "I know how it feels." Sunkit's eyes focused just a little more as she stared at Crystalpaw, curious and sorrowful. Crystalpaw worried for a moment, that Sunkit would pry and Crystalpaw would have to try to explain or snap. Crystalpaw didn't know what possessed her to say anything in the first place, anyways. <em> This is why I don't say anything, don't interact with the clan- they don't want me anyways- </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry too," Is all Sunkit said. "It's fine," Crystalpaw replied hurriedly, "It's not your fault. You weren't even born." Sunkit stared at her. And stared at her some more. And then she started... giggling? Apparently Crystalpaw's terrible social skills were hilarious, because Sunkit bordering on hysterical. Crystalpaw glared at her, indignant, her face hot with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What are you laughing at?!" Crystalpaw yowled, ears now pressed against her head. "Nothing!" Sunkit giggled, but it was clearly not <em> nothing </em>since the she-kit was still laughing. Crystalpaw looked away, flushing further under her fur. "It's not funny," she grumbled. Sunkit just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not very scary at all." Crystalpaw's head whipped around to stare at her, taken off guard by that comment. "Of course i'm not! Why would I be scary?" Crystalpaw snapped, scrunching up her nose. "No reason! Cause you're not!" Sunkit squeaked back, leaning away. Crystalpaw huffed, looking at her own paws again. "...Did you think I was scary?" Crystalpaw asked, quieter this time.</p><p> </p><p>"A little," Sunkit replied nonchalantly, "not anymore though. You just glare a lot." Crystalpaw huffed again, almost smiling. "Well. I have plenty of great reasons to glare, I'll have you know! Like when Ravenheart wakes me up too early, or when Snagfang is being a pain in everyone's tail," Crystalpaw mewed with fake irritation, a little playful, putting a paw to her chest, "or when I have to watch noisy kittens who keep giggling for no reason."</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, complaining about the giggling was very counterproductive, only causing more giggles. Somehow, Crystalpaw found she didn't mind. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A while later, Sunkit had managed to fall asleep, probably having exhausted herself from all the giggling and talking. Crystalpaw was half tempted to fall asleep along with her, but didn't end up doing so. Instead, she just laid down beside the kit and silently watched the den's entrance as she did before. After a moment, she perked up, catching not one, but two familiar scents. <em> Ravenheart's back! And… Mousepelt is with her… </em>Crystalpaw's enthusiasm withered on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, kit," Ravenheart purred as she entered the den, her mouth full of different plants and herbs, some Crystalpaw recognized and some she didn't. Ravenheart laid them down in the corner of the den, already starting to sort them. Meanwhile, Mousepelt's very unwelcome head peeked into the den, a squirrel hanging from his jaws. "Hey there," he mewed. Crystalpaw gave him the best glare she could muster. He looked pretty uncomfortable after that. <em> Good. </em></p><p> </p><p>Still, the gray and brown tom padded into the den, Sunkit waking up beside Crystalpaw at the new scents and sounds. "Ah! Just the cat I was looking for. For you, Sunkit," Mousepelt started walking over, laying down the squirrel in front of Sunkit, though luckily for him, he stayed at a decent distance. He seemed to be getting the message from Crystalpaw's glare. "Thank you," Sunkit murmured respectfully, starting to nibble on the squirrel after Crystalpaw pushed it closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>"So, how was Sunkit? Did everything go okay?" Ravenheart asked from her spot in the den. Crystalpaw stopped glaring at her mentor's voice, turning to face the elder she-cat. "It went fine," Crystalpaw mewed honestly. "Better than expected, actually," she added in a murmur. Ravenheart perked up a little. "Well, i'm glad," she mewed, her voice soft. Mousepelt looked at her curiously but said nothing. Crystalpaw gave him another glare as if to say 'mind your own business.' Mousepelt hurriedly looked away, taking the hint.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then," Mousepelt said with a sudden, very forced cough. "I guess i'll be going!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Crystalpaw mewed between gritted teeth, "i think that'd be best." And with that, Mousepelt was hurrying out the den. Sunkit and Ravenheart both looked at Crystalpaw with raised eyebrows. "What? I did nothing," Crystalpaw mewed nonchalantly. Sunkit snorted and Ravenheart did the same, though Sunkit at least tried to hide it. </p><p> </p><p>Crystalpaw didn't really mind though. She was pretty happy, actually. Maybe… Sunkit wasn't so bad. Maybe this could be something Crystalpaw could look forward too.</p><p> </p><p>Ravenheart smiled at her softly, as if sensing her thoughts. Once again, words were not needed. <em> I'm proud of you. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update: Officially changing to a every other wednesday schedule</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next couple days, Crystalpaw found herself starting with a smile. For once… everything felt more or less okay. Things were looking up. Ravenheart was, well, she was herself, and Sunkit wasn't so bad either. And even though Crystalpaw wasn't really supposed to be hanging out with her… she had Snowpaw too. The two had been meeting at night, and it was… fun. Fun things weren't common for Crystalpaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kit, could you go deliver some herbs to Briarwing for me? The Thunderclan medicine cat. I've been meaning to for awhile now but haven't gotten the chance yet," Ravenheart mewed offhandedly, pulling Crystalpaw out of her thoughts. The medicine cat flicked her tail towards some herbs pushed into the corner of the den, not too far from a slightly anxious looking Sunkit. Crystalpaw frowned at the kit, curious what was making her so anxious, but ended up turning back to Ravenheart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does Thunderclan need herbs? They looked healthy enough last gathering," Crystalpaw asked her mentor, muttering the last part to herself. "They're a bigger clan, you know. They just have higher needs than us. We're in need of herbs too, of course but… I couldn't ask that of them." Ravenheart stared off with a distant, if slightly frustrated look. Crystalpaw found herself a little frustrated too, and perhaps a little lost. The younger she-cat just barely resisted the urge to ask Ravenheart to explain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Couldn't? Why not? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw couldn't find a good answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw suddenly remembered herself (as well as Snowpaw), perking up. "Well! Anyways! I can do that! The herbs are just in the corner, right?" Crystalpaw was admittedly a little excited. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So what! I just wanna see my friend, what's so weird about that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wilted a little, remembering that she wasn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be friends with Snowpaw, but- that was okay. Crystalpaw could keep a secret. Ravenheart just gave her a knowing grin though, and suddenly Crystalpaw felt a little more nervous than she did before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. Just go grab them and be on your way, will you?" Ravenheart purred, and Crystalpaw nodded slowly, flushing under her pelt. Ravenheart huffed, amused, but otherwise made no comment, which was both worrying and a relief for Crystalpaw. Choosing to put that aside for the moment- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, i am NOT running from my problems- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw took a deep breath and smiled more awkwardly than intended. The younger she-cat then tried to make her way away, though no one tried to stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Crystalpaw turned her back to Ravenheart, she heaved out a sigh, glancing back at her mentor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she know?! She can't know, can she?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crystalpaw took another breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She didn't say anything, right? So maybe… she doesn't? Maybe… maybe she's not even mad if she does know? No- no! That's ridiculous. She just doesn't know. Hopefully. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw flicked an ear, padding over to the herbs all whilst trying to play it casually. She tried to just focus on the herbs instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The herbs in question were pretty familiar at this point- catmint, coltsfoot- and some lavender, an herb Crystalpaw wasn't especially familiar with unlike the others, but was distinct enough to be recognizable. A bit of feverfew and mallow were sprinkled in as well. Crystalpaw only took a moment to notice all this, quickly being distracted by what she'd briefly noticed prior. Sunkit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golden-ish kit was clearly shaking in her nest, looking quite anxious where she laid, the kit's front paws tucked beneath her chest and her back legs tucked against her sides, as if she were trying to keep close together and roll up into one soft, kind of fluffy ball. Crystalpaw frowned again, abandoning the herbs all together in favor of sitting beside the shaking kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sunkit? What's wrong? You look… nervous," Crystalpaw mewed quietly, scrunching up her nose at the word 'nervous' like it was foreign. Sunkit stared up at Crystalpaw with wide, slightly wet eyes. "I have… I have to go back. To the nursery. Tomorrow," Sunkit murmured with stilted words. Crystalpaw tilted her head, "what's wrong with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I'm gonna have- have to live with Bramblekit again- and- and i'll have Cowkit but! Mama won't be back and you won't talk to me anymore and i'll be lonely again!" Sunkit all but wailed into her paws. Crystalpaw's eyes widened, a slight panic coursing through her. "Wait. Why wouldn't I talk to you anymore? I'll still be around!" Crystalpaw insisted quickly, confused and maybe a little offended by the thought she'd just abandon Sunkit after this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just because I didn't like Sunkit at first doesn't mean I feel the same way now!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Sunkit asked tearfully, to which Crystalpaw nodded because </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sunkit immediately lightening up somewhat which apparently meant more tears. Crystalpaw felt the impulse to stay and comfort the crying kitten, which was. Weird. Crystalpaw didn't hate it though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still… I need to deliver those herbs… I'll come back. That's fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back, okay? I have to deliver some herbs for Ravenheart," Crystalpaw mewed, going to pick up the herbs from where they laid. Sunkit continued to cry but nodded still. Crystalpaw smiled and gave the kit an awkward little pat. Sunkit beamed through her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw huffed and rolled her eyes but her smile didn't fade in the slightest, then making her way out the den, meeting Ravenheart's warm, if distant eyes. Crystalpaw still didn't understand that look in the slightest, it's warmth almost melancholy, but the younger she-cat accepted it for what it was. Something that was just a part of Ravenheart, whatever it may be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camp looked the same as it usually did- not especially quiet like sunrise, but not so busy like morning when cats had just properly woken up. Cats were settled all throughout the clearing, a couple of warriors sharing tongues besides the fresh-kill pile, a kit or two playing beside the nursery, an apprentice lounging just outside the apprentice's den. It wasn't quiet exactly, no, but it was… still. Dignified. The sort of thing Shadowclan took pride in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be familiar, supposed to be home, right? But Crystalpaw didn't know any of these cats, not really. She could put names to faces, but she didn't really know anything else about them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not like I was ever given a chance, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw thought bitterly. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though. They were probably boring anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw looked for a moment, but she didn't see Marigoldheart. She didn't see Mousepelt either. That formed a pit in Crystalpaw's stomach, an ugly glare on her face. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess Marigoldheart's with someone else. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was it that made Mousepelt so great, anyways? Crystalpaw was twice the friend he was. Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>check the clearing every time he went out to see if Marigoldheart was around? Crystalpaw doubted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snowpaw will probably be around, though. She always has time for me! It's kind of weird… but still, much appreciated!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crystalpaw felt a little better at that, perking up again, the glare already lightening at the reminder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw quickly made her way through the clearing, careful with the herbs hanging from her jaws. She'd see Snowpaw, hand off the herbs, maybe talk for a moment or two and make her way back. No biggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing the Thunderclan border as she did just a night ago, Crystalpaw made her way through the brush, herbs still fully intact, looking for her friend. Yes, Ravenheart said to deliver them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Briarwing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but if Crystalpaw just handed them over to her friend, who could then pass it on to Briarwing, would it really make a difference?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw doubted it would, so off she went. She held back on the urge to call out Snowpaw's name, seeing as that would definitely be weird, especially if some Thunderclan warrior heard her, so instead Crystalpaw had to trust that Snowpaw would just magically appear as she always seemed to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crystalpaw!" Rung out a cheery, familiar voice. The scent of borage, chervil and Thunderclan reached Crystalpaw at the same time, the small she-cat turning around to see her friend. Snowpaw padded towards Crystalpaw with bright eyes, a smile on the older and taller medicine cat apprentice's face, her lean frame and white pelt making for stark contrast against the forest brush, light shining through the branches as if to highlight her pelt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snowpaw!" Crystalpaw all but squeaked through her mouthful of herbs, "There you are! I was just looking for you," she continued, muffled. Snowpaw tilted her head playfully, "I don't suppose it has to do with all those herbs in your mouth?" She purred. Crystalpaw hmphed, playing along, "Why would these be for you? Maybe I just collecting them for Ravenheart while visiting?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no! How rude of me. I guess I better let you return them then," Snowpaw mewed, turning around as if she were about to walk off, Crystalpaw's resulting whine causing her to stop. "C'mon, that's not fair! You know I can't beat that," Crystalpaw mewed with a pout. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>these are for you. Well, they're actually for Briarwing, but I thought I could just bring them to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snowpaw turned around and laughed, but walked back over to the younger she-cat regardless. Crystalpaw placed the herbs on the forest floor before her and Snowpaw went to pick them up, but paused. "Say, why're you bringing Briarwing herbs anyways? I won't deny we're in need of extra herbs right now, but doesn't Shadowclan need these too?" The older she-cat asked, head tilted slightly in confusion and curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystalpaw glared at her paws, also confused but more so than that, frustrated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet Snowpaw doesn't have to deal with this. Why does Ravenheart have to be so- so cryptic? It's really annoying! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw didn't voice all that though, just mewing a quiet "i don't know" through gritted teeth. Snowpaw frowned at that. "Well," the taller of the two started, "that aside, i'm glad to see you. It's always nice to see a friendly face," at that, Snowpaw smiled, prompting Crystalpaw to smile back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her way back to camp, now back in Shadowclan's shaded woods, Crystalpaw trekked through the marshy undergrowth, lost in thought as she was more often than was probably necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was safe to say the meeting with Snowpaw went well. They didn't get to talk for long, but the two of them knew that wouldn't be their last meeting. They could talk longer some other time. And Crystalpaw had accomplished what she'd been sent out to do! After their talk, Crystalpaw handed off the herbs and was on her way. Everything worked out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not often </span>
  </em>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can say that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still though, even if Crystalpaw did enjoy talking to her new friend… she certainly missed talking to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend. It'd been a few days since they got to have a real conversation, Crystalpaw busy with boring medicine cat stuff and (somehow) less boring kit sitting, and Marigoldheart being busy with her new warrior duties and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mousepelt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Part of Crystalpaw wished she were still an apprentice like Crystalpaw herself, as selfish as that was. It was simpler when back then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter though, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we're the best of friends! And no warrior duties </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouse-brained toms can change that. We'll figure it out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padding into camp, Crystalpaw looked around the clearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No Marigoldheart this time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crystalpaw sighed dejectedly but made her way to the medicine den regardless. Ravenheart was sitting down farther in, sorting some more herbs, and Sunkit was fast asleep, napping in her temporary nest. Crystalpaw all but dragged herself in, sitting down beside Ravenheart with another sigh. Ravenheart turned her head to face her, raising a brow. "Long day?" The black and white medicine cat rasped. Crystalpaw nodded, slumping into Ravenheart's side, causing the elder she-cat to huff in quiet amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Crystalpaw mewed quietly, Ravenheart curling her tail around Crystalpaw's side. "I suppose so," Ravenheart mewed simply in response, the den going quiet for a moment after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm proud of you, kit, right?" Ravenheart mewed after that long moment passed. "I am," Ravenheart continued, "I'm proud of you. Cloudfall would be proud of you too." It was quiet enough Crystalpaw almost couldn't hear it, but she did. She… wasn't sure how to respond. She always had a hard time with that when her father was brought up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...would he? I never really got that impression from him," Crystalpaw said finally, her tone laced with bitterness. Ravenheart didn't take offense to that, at least not that Crystalpaw could tell. Her mentor never seemed to. "He would," Ravenheart mewed after a moment. The den filled with silence again, until Ravenheart snorted, pulling Crystalpaw from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go take a nap with the other kitten, you rascal. You look like you need it," Ravenheart purred. Crystalpaw glared at her, but there was no heart behind it. The younger she-cat could barely keep from smiling, if she were being honest. "Yes, Ravenheart. I'll see to it that I do," Crystalpaw snarked, moving to go lay down in her own moss bed. "You better!" Ravenheart called back, startling a laugh out of Crystalpaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess even if I don't have a mom or dad, I still have Ravenheart. And even if she's cryptic, and really frustrating sometimes… maybe that's enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>